New Life After Him
by MiiaCullen
Summary: Edward left, Bella became druggie, Charlie died, Renée went missing. Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler are her best friends! Contains drugs, sex, swearing, alcohol,angry Bella and Edward bashing from Bella. Dark Theme!
1. Chapter 1

New life after him

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight, as you already figured. But I've got a plan :)

**I wanted to Something like this, because I got frustrated when I read New Moon (1000 times already (: ) So I wanted to do something that where she wasn't so forgiving and wasn't so... Depressed. **

**Summary: Edward left, Bella became druggie. Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler are her best friends. Charlie died, Renée went missing. **

Prologue. I got relief. Finally!

Pain.

That's what my life was now.

Pain. He left me, with only pain with me.

But I found a relief. Drugs.

They helped me. They eased the pain. And I found friends, who actually cared about me.

They always have.

Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler.

Best friends I could ever ask for.

They help me. They love me. They worry about me.

Charlie didn't knew about drugs. He died.

Died month after they left.

I hate them with passion. And if they'd ever come back, I would do something they never expected from me.

I would yell them, hate them, ignore them. Everything.

I would put them through the pain they put me through.

They would regret seeing me!

But now was party time!

Pain would move away.

I would have sex.

I would have drugs.

I would have alcohol.

I would be happy.

**So tell me. Should I continue? Pull this story away from here?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

New Life After Him

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I haven't bought it yet, because our fave Stephenie won't sell it to me :(**

**First chapter! Yippiii!!**

**I won't be updating this story as often as my other story Hello, Vamps! but I try to update once a week. I hope you keep reading this..**

Chapter 1. Is this what you wanted?

I staggered when I went back downstairs after sex with Les, our dealer. He gave me cocaine, and I would give him sex. Our secret deal, that not even Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler knew anything about. They didn't want to get involved with cocaine.

I took bottle of vodka and started sipping it. I loved vodka.

Tyler came to me with some guy. I really couldn't tell who it was.

''Hi, Tyler'', I slurred.

''Hi, Iz.'' He gestured his friend. ''This is Don.''

''Hi, Don'', I said giggling.

''She's a good fuck'', Tyler said to Don, and I kissed Don quickly. He wrapped his arms around me, so I couldn't leave.

''How about we get to know better?'' Don whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and we went to bedroom. We stripped, and he kissed me again, and his hands started to wander around my body. I let out a moan.

''That's right, baby'', he whispered, and pushed me to the bed. I pulled him with me, and placed my mouth to his.

He was in me, and our bodies found a rhytm.

I heard his laugh, when he had an orgasm, and I passed out after that.

I woke sometime at night, when Tyler came next to me.

''Iz, are you wake?'' he asked.

''Mmm..'' I answered.

He kissed me, and I wrapped my hands around him. He came on top of me and came inside me. I moaned, and he kissed me hard. I passed out again.

When I woke up next time it was morning, and someone was next to me.

I turned to look.

Jessica. Naked?

What happened to her?

I shook my head, and went bathroom.

My head was killing me, so I took some medicine. I decided to clean myself, when I caught reflexion of myself from the mirror.

My hair looked like I haven't washed it for a month, which can be possible, I don't remember well. My make up was scattered across my face. I had lipstick on my eye? And mascara in my lips?

What a hell happened yesterday?

I thought awhile.

I remembered Les. Tyler's friend, Don. Nothing else.

I sighed and went downstairs. I found a bottle of vodka at the couch. I opened it and took a sip. I looked at the clock and noticed it was still pretty early. 11.30 am exactly. I guess I would be alone for couple hours.

Unless I'd wake Tyler, or someone else.

I was closest to Tyler. Maybe because I lost my virginity to him, or just because he didn't pressure me to do something I didn't want to.

I drank the bottle half way, and then went to look for ecstasy. I found couple blue pills, and put them in mouth, and flushed it down with vodka. Not such a good idea. I knew that, but still I did it. I didn't think about it at all, and when I had flushed them down, I went to find Tyler.

I went first Charlie's bedroom, where was Lauren, with couple other. I went next to bathroom, there wasn't no one.

Where is he?

''Arghh!''

I went back to living room, and sat down on the couch. That's where I passed out after half bottle of vodka.

''Iz'', Jessica yelled, and punched me.

''What?'' I snapped.

''It's late, I have to go to home'', she told.

I groaned. ''Then go!''

''Iz, it's six in the night'', she told gently. ''You need to eat something.''

I stood up slowly. ''Fine, I'm going to eat.''

Jess smiled. ''Good.''

''Bye, Jess.'' I waved and went to the kitchen. I waited there as long as I heard Jess slamming the door.

I sighed, and went to my room.

I was skinny. Too skinny. I never ate anything these days. I didn't find the need to eat anymore. I ate only when Lauren and Jess made me eat. They didn't know I skipped meals, but they made me eat everyday.

I looked at the clock, and decided to put this place ready for tonight.

I hide couple bottles of vodka for me, and ecstasy I found.

A PoV (Alice)

That stupid moron!

_I know you hear me, Edward_, I told him. _And you are moron!_

There wasn't any response, even I know he heard me. There haven't been any response for months. Since we left Bella.

I heard him wince.

_It's your own fault!_

That's what I've done for past seven months. Blaming him, making him feel guilty.

''Alice, he knows it's his own fault'', Jasper said gently to me. ''And trust me, if he would know it's not good for her, he would be in Forks in no time.''

''Oh, shut up'', I muttered.

Emmett came to living room. He didn't said nothing. Not even simple greeting. Rosalie was right behind him, and she looked at him worriedly and longingly. Emmett haven't cracked a joke after we left Bella, and they haven't even kissed since then. Rosalie haven't looked at the mirror since then and she doesn't care what she wears anymore.

Carlisle is in the hospital all the time, and Esme doesn't smile when we say her 'mom'. Jasper, my own Jazzy, has to be out more because of the emotions of this house. I haven't shopped in seven months. I miss dragging Bella to the mall, and wearing her outfits, she hates, and buying her outfits.

But Edward is worst! He doesn't even leave his room for hunting, unless we made him. There's no response of him, except for wincing, and sobbing occasionally.

I wasn't even sure if he knew she was safe. He didn't let me look for her. Not even to make sure she's safe, and happy.

_Please let me look for her!_

''Fine'', Edward grumpled, and I squeled in joy.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on Bella.

_She stood before her mirror. She was skinny. Way too skinny. Doesn't she eat properly?_

_She sighed, before going to her closet. She pulled some clothes out of there, and put them on. Mini skirt, tank top and ballet shoes. After she dressed she started to make up. Mascara, lip gloss._

_When díd Bella started to make up, and wear tank tops and mini skirts?_

_She walked downstairs, where Jessica, Tyler, Mike and Lauren waited her._

_''You look good, baby'', Tyler said smiling._

_Bella grimaced. ''Sure I do.''_

_''Oh, come on, Iz'', Mike said almost drooling._

_''Mike, take that drooling look away'', Bella told laughing. ''You can touch later, sweetheart.''_

_''Is that a promise, Iz?'' Mike asked smirking._

_Bella smirked back. ''Only if you can catch me.''_

_Mike took her hand and pulled her against him. ''Gotcha!'' he whispered and kissed her._

_''Hey, man'', Tyler said. ''Leave something for me too.''_

_Bella pulled away from Mike and went to kiss Tyler._

_When she pulled away, Jessica gave her some blue pills, and she ate them._

Everything became blurry, and I couldn't see them anymore properly.

Blue pills?

Ecstasy!

Edward growled. ''Are you sure?''

_It looked like it, Edward. _

''What's going on?'' Emmett asked.

''Bella use drugs'', I muttered.

Emmett looked shocked. ''Our Bella?'' he asked. ''Our sweet, innocent, caring Bella? Bella Swan, using drugs?''

I nodded.

''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm going back to Forks and you are coming with me!'' Emmett roared.

help me endure the pain I felt still for Edward. That moron! But I was angry now more then hurt.

Third Persons PoV

At Bella's house

She was so drunk that she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her. Edward's departure, Charlie's death, Renée's disappearence. They meant nothing to her.

She was skinny, and her clothes were in bad shape. She looked like drug addict, which she was, but didn't know of.

Not knowing her future she partied, slept with many guys and drunk more.

Jessica and Tyler looked after her, but it did no good. They were too drunk to look after her.

''Maybe we should told her to go to the bed?'' Tyler asked.

Jessica looked scared. ''Don't you remember what she did last time?'' she asked.

''Oh, right.'' Tyler remembered it well.

Last time she was this drunk, Tyler and Jessica had tried to take her in the bed, Iz took the first thing in her hand, which was vodka bottle, and threatened to hit the life out of them. After that they staid away from her while she was that drunk.

Iz on the other hand, didn't remember that event. She lived her life without really understanding why her friends were afraid of her.

''Don't worry, she'll pass out soon'', Tyler said eventually.

Jessica nodded and they to enjoy the party.

After they stopped looking at her, she left from the house, and not even realizing it, she went to the woods. The same place Edward had said her those damned words. She stood there. Waiting something she didn't know herself. After awhile she couldn't stand anymore and she collapsed on her knee's.

She still waited.

The Cullens ran, they didn't want to take the cars, as it was slowlier than running.

Edward blamed himself for what is happening to Iz, as did Alice and Jasper. Carlisle tried to figure out how to help her, and came always to same conclusion, they probably have to make her to live with them, and help her there. Esme was worried how this was going to effect Edward and Alice, but most importantly Iz. Esme hoped that Iz wasn't in that bad shape as Alice told. Rosalie was thinking, who made her like that. But she didn't understand that it wasn't Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike who made her like that, it was her family's fault, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Lauren just helped her to heal. Kind of. Emmett cursed Edward in his head, but Edward didn't responded it, he felt that he deserved it.

Alice tried to look Iz's future, but it was so blurry that she couldn't make anything else out but trees.

''Why is she in the woods?'' Alice said frustrated.

Everyone turned to look at her, but Edward.

''She's in the woods while she's drunk?'' Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded.

Without saying a word they all fastened their speed, and hoped that she would be alright.

It was dawn, when they reached Forks. They ran straight to Iz's home. Edward found her scent which lead to the woods. They found Iz sitting at the same spot where she stood when Edward said goodbyes to her. She looked straight to the Cullens, empty look in her eyes.

Edward and Alice rushed to her side, and Bella looked at them surprised for awhile. Then anger flashed in her eyes, and she stood up.

''Are you lost or something?'' Iz asked sounding normal.

''Don't you recognize us?'' Emmett blurted out before he could think.

Iz gave her a glare. ''Of course, I recognize you'', she told coldly. ''But there's was something that some moron told me.''

''What was that?'' Rosalie asked kindly.

''That you wouldn't disturb me anymore'', Iz answered. ''Was it like that, Eddie?''

Edward flinched at the nickname, and nodded.

''What was it your answer, Eddie-boy?''

''You had it right'', Edward answered.

''So, don't you call this disturbing?''

''We are here to help you'', Carlisle answered.

Iz laughed bitterly. ''I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine.''

''Bella..'' Edward started.

''It's Iz now. And don't bother'', Iz snapped. ''I thought you would be with your distractions, Eddie. What changed?'' When Edward didn't answered, Iz continued. ''I would say I missed you, but I would be lying.''

Edward looked straight into her eyes to see if she lied, but she wasn't Bella anymore. She was Iz, and she knew how to lie.

''If you're not going to say anything, I think I can stop being polite and go home'', Iz told and started walking to her home, but Edward took her hand.

''You're not going home'', Edward said quietly.

''You have no right to say what I'm doing!''

''Yes. I have.''

Iz laughed bitterly. ''You lost the right to tell me what to do, when you told me you don't love me'', she snapped. ''Now, let me go!''

''You're coming with us'', Carlisle told.

''You can't make me'', Iz said smugly.

''And why is that?'' Rosalie asked smugly.

Iz smirked. ''Because I know your secret, and it might slip from my mouth, accidentally of course.''

''You don't have evidence'', Alice said.

Iz started wrap her sleeve, and showed them the bite mark James did.

''I can always say, that some of you bit me, and you had to leave because of it'', she told innocently.

Edward released her shocked, and backed couple steps.

''I don't think the Volturi would be happy if they knew you told someone?'' Iz asked, and walked away from the shocked Cullens.

**Was it too harsh? Too kind? Too something?**

**Seriously REVIEW! :)**


	3. Important AN

**Important AN:**

**I'm really sorry about this, but I don't have any inspiration for this story anymore.. I will continue this but only when I can write good chapters.**

**I'm really sorry, and disappointed at myself. I promised not to do this, but I just can't write anything for this right now. When I write something, I end up deleting it because I'm not satisfied with it.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**I hope you forgive this!**

**MiiaCullen**


	4. Very important AN!

AN:

I'm really sorry, but I won't continue my stories. Everytime I try to write I write couple words and then I can't write anymore.

I'm really sorry for doing this but I can't continue writing, as I don't enjoy it the same way I once did. I can't even write reviews anymore!

If you want to continue one of my stories just PM me!

I loved writing! It pains me to stop writing, but it seems like I can't write anymore!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

I really am sorry!

~Miia

PS. If someone wants to continue one of my stories, just PM me!


End file.
